Mirror
by TheRabidRandomist
Summary: Akira Uzami, a brunette that can rattle off an insult in the blink of an eye, has to face her past once again to escape her inner pain.


_Mirror _Episode One: _The Bar Fight_

Story Written by TheRabidRandomist ( note: I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters, but I do own my OC...yeah. ..

_**On my knees screaming at the clouds, tears falling from the dark sky…**_

_**Hate is a four letter word, but love is a four letter lie.**_

_All my life, I just wanted to be noticed – to be loved. That is… until I was eight. By then, I had been abandoned, left alone to fend for myself. Up until then, I was painfully tortured until the point of death. By then I had realized that I was holding onto a dream that won't come true. My life… has been and always will be… a lie. To hide the pain that I relive everyday, I force my smiles… laughs… and jokes… everyday…_

…_My name is Akira Uzami. I'm twenty years old. And here is my story._

"Mirror, mirror… on the wall?

Have I got it?

Come here, you've always told me…

Who I am.

I'm finding it's not easy…

To be perfect.

So, sorry, you won't define me.

Sorry, you don't own me.

Who are you to tell me,

That I'm last in what I should be?

Who are you? _Who are you?_

Yeah, yeah.

I don't need to listen,

To the list of things I should do.

I won't try. No, I won't try.

Mirror, I am seeing…

A new reflection.

I'm looking into the eyes…

Of who you made me.

And to him, I am beauty beyond compare.

I know…

He defines me.

Yeah!

Who are you to tell me,

That I'm last in what I should be?

Who are you? _Who are you?_

Yeah, yeah.

I don't need to listen,

To the list of things I should do.

I won't try. No, I won't try.

You… don't… define me.

(No, you don't define me.)

You… don't… define me.

((No, you don't define me.))

You… don't… define me.

((No, you don't define me.))

You… don't… define me!

Who are you to tell me…

That I'm last in what I should be…?

Who are you…? Who are you…?

Yeah, yeah!

I don't need to listen,

To the list of things I should do.

I won't try. No, I won't try.

Yeah, yeah.

Who are you to tell me,

That I'm last in what I should be?

Who are you? _Who are you?_

Yeah, yeah!

I don't need to listen,

To the list of things I should do.

I won't try. No, I won't try." _Mirror_ – Barlow Girl

The music ended, I took a bow in thanks to the roar of cheers, whistles, and clapping, and fled off of the stage. It was a day off of training and my friend, Sakura Haruno, had won four tickets to a karaoke competition… thing. Sadly, she dragged her best friends along; Naruto Uzumaki (an energetic blonde that wants to become Hokage one day), Sasuke Uchiha (an emo-like person that is said to have once in his life been Orochimaru's apprentice), and myself (the brunette that can rattle off insults in the blink of an eye). Okay, so we weren't exactly her best friends… just former teammates.

Naruto would rather be eating ramen, Sasuke would rather be training, and I would rather be… well… I had nothing better to do, so I came along anyways, just so I could annoy the hide off of everybody's backs.

Sakura congratulated me on a job-well-done when I got back… well… sort of, anyways.

"I always knew you could sing!" She screeched into my right ear. Wriggling my pinky around inside of it, I scowled darkly.

"Yeah, and I always knew you had the voice of a banshee. This just proves it."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times to retort, but soon retreated back to her seat with her cheeks puffed out impudently.

Naruto, who had his head resting on his elbow, which was propped up on the table, commented, "Akira, you _really_ need something to keep yourself busy all day-"

"-like a boyfriend!" Sakura chimed in. I snorted.

"And tell me why I need one, again?"

Sasuke answered, boredom oozing from his words, "So you don't have to pester us, maybe?"

I elbowed him in the side with my elbow in a playful manner, "Aw, you love it, you know you do!" I yawned and put my boot-covered feet onto the top of the table, "Besides, I don't believe in love – there's no such thing. It's a bunch of bullshit. It's all a lie that I don't want to chase after again."

"_Again?_" Sakura inquired. Realizing what I had just said, I fell out of my chair, startled, with a loud _whack!_ Damn. I really had to be more careful; if I wasn't, people could find out my past. I quickly scrambled back up, making sure my baseball cap was securely on.

"A-ano… t-that's not e-exactly what I meant. R-really." I smiled nervously as she grinned slyly.

"Sure you do. Come on. Who was the lucky guy?"

Oh. That's what she meant… man; I really made a fool of myself. Ah, well. I shrugged carelessly, my face returning to its normal pale tone, "Nobody."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, I know there was someone."

I replied, sarcasm dripping from every word I said, "Oh, sure there was. I spend every night with my imaginary boyfriend, Joe." Then I retorted, "You know, you've never had a boyfriend yourself, let alone a first kiss. I haven't."

"And you're proud?" Asked Sasuke with an eyebrow raised.

"Damn straight, and neither have you. I swear, sometimes I think you're gay or something." I stood up and slipped my thumbs into the back pockets of my hip-hugger jeans, "See ya'll later." I turned to leave, but saw someone I knew… and immediately sat back down, rushing to add quickly, "Never mind."

Everybody at the table looked at me like I was crazy as I pulled my cap farther over my bandana-covered eyes, "What are you doing?" Naruto asked quizzically.

I reached over the table to clap a hand over his mouth, and then placed a finger to my mouth, "Shush!" I shushed him, "Don't ask questions, there's no time to explain." _It couldn't be him. But if it was… why is he in Konoha?!_

"Akira," whispered Sakura, "what is it? See one of your ex-boyfriends?" She smirked at her smart-ass remark.

I hissed, "Shurrup!"

Sasuke growled, "What's so damned important, Akira?"

I didn't answer – this only made him angry. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me from my seat, dangling me a foot off of the ground. Doing so, he also knocked over our table, our glasses shattering all over the floor. This got the attention of everyone around – including the one I wanted to avoid. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and murmured between clenched teeth, "Damn it, Sasuke-baka! What the hell are you trying to do – get me fucking _killed?!_"

He glared at me, "Precisely."

I scoffed, "You couldn't kill a fly if it was super-glued to the wall, you had a hammer, and it was broad daylight." He growled and flung me into another table, resulting in it cracking clear in half. I sat up, wiping a trickle of blood from my chin, "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh? Well, let's go." I stood up just as I saw him lunge at me, a fist raised. As said fist was about to collide with my left cheek, I caught it and retaliated with an uppercut to his chest.

I saw him cough up a tiny amount of blood (remember that you're listening to a person who loves to kill) and took that as a cue to roundhouse kick him to the side of his face – he went slamming into a wall. I let out a war whoop in victory, "Yatta! Yay! Uchiha-baka's goin' down!"

This is the only reason why I loved the karaoke bar. You could fight and nobody would care. You just had to be careful who you hit or it was off to the mines with you! …not literally. By the way, if anyone was wondering why I could see through the bandana I always had wrapped around my eyes, it's because of my chakra. It's kind of like the Byakugan, but better.

Sasuke sat up and turned his head to the side impudently, avoiding my invisible gaze. I smirked and hooked my thumbs in the back pockets of my jeans, "Well then, if we're done here, I'll be going now."

I turned to leave, but felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder. I froze. _Ooooh, fuck._ Slowly, I turned around to see…

-----

Ya-ha! Cliffhanger! Well, yeah. Sure. Whatever. .O 'N'e'ways. Look out for Episode Two of _Mirror_! ;

Btw, this story was a total off-the-top-of-my-head thing, so blame my boredom if it sucks. :D


End file.
